The Rest of Us Just Call it Destiny
by TamBoLuver
Summary: Tamsin returns after four years away to find Bo and her posse are number one on the fae's most wanted list. Trick and Evony have teamed up against the Succubus, along with a new foe. Aife has returned to help Bo in her battle against the fae. And Tamsin is about to get the surprise of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

The dark night's sky hoovered above while the moonlight caressed the dark corners of the empty alleyway. A young woman, brown hair, pale skin, with eyes both brown and blue; knelt behind the large garbage receptacle in hopes of taking cover from her pursuer. The cold air filled her lungs as she tried to catch her breath without giving away her location. The wounds she inflicted during her battle were bleeding profusely down her black leather pants, and onto the ground. It was getting cold and she was getting weak. She peak slowly around the garbage to see if her assailant had drawn near, if so, she was prepared to relieve him of all his chi. Chi she needed to survive, and to get back home to her loved ones.  
Noise emanated from around the other side of the receptacle, but before taking the offense, she took stock of her stomach wound. Her instinct was to run and live to see another day, but her heart urged her to fight, because she knew that this attack was not the last. What her enemy wanted, she was not willing to give up, ever. She inhaled deeply before emerging to confront her foe. He stood before her growling, his massive arms weight down by his long fingers. His long dirty hair dragged on the floor as he plunged toward her. As his long sharp finger nails came close to baring down on her chest, she lunged backwards. Her legs gave way to exhaustion, and she fell on her back.  
She rolled side to side as the monstrous wild man attempted to put his nails through her. Though he was quite large in stature, it worked to his disadvantage, making him less agile then some of her other opponents. Grabbing her blade from her tightly bound leather boots, she threw it toward his chest, but it did not penetrate his flesh. Her brief celebratory sigh of relief was short lived, as her knife hit the concrete at her feet. The bestial creature lingered over her for a moment, then reached down grabbing her by the neck. The life was draining from her quickly and as she began to lose consciousness, the sound of the beast's scream echoed down the alley. Her body hit the floor with a thud. She watched from piercing eyes, as the beast lay inches from her, writhing in pain, his leg amputated.  
As the darkness began to take hold of her sight, she could only see a figure lifting a sword over the beast and bringing it down into his flesh. When she could no longer see what was happening, her hearing took over, and the last sound she heard was footsteps rushing toward her. Then there was darkness. Suddenly, she could feel life flowing back into her body. Her eye sight returned, and she awoke to find herself draining the chi from a familiar face, and her presumed rescuer. Their lips were intertwined for a some time until the she realized who had come to her aid. She pushed her defender away when the restoration of her faculties was sufficient.  
She looked up at her hero. She was young, blonde, with blue eyes, and a slender frame. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and the sword she used to slay the monster was sticking out from the sheath on her back. Kneeling next to the victim, she took hold of her hand to help her to her feet. "Bo. Are you ok?" she asked, with a strong tone of concern in her voice. As they rose to their feet, Bo took a defensive stance, grabbing her knife from the ground beneath them. She held it to the blonde girl's neck and sized her up for a second.  
"Tamsin. What are you doing here?!" she demanded to know.  
"Good to see you too Succubus. Is this what I get for saving your ass?" Tamsin asked, with her hands up in the air, gesturing sarcastically.  
"Thank you. Now what are you doing here?" Bo asked again, pressing the knife deeper into her throat.  
"I know we didn't leave off on good terms, or on any terms the last I was here. But I didn't think you would be this upset with me," she responded; an inflection of sincerity in her voice.  
Bo lowered the knife from her throat placing it back into her boot. She looked at Tamsin and rolled her eyes coldly, then she made her way over to her maimed enemy that laid on the ground. She kicked at his severed arm to make sure that he was indeed deceased. Tamsin grabbed her by the arm to get her attention, but Bo bitterly pulled away. "Dont touch me." she said adamantly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to warn you. That's a Maero," Tamsin said.  
"So what does that mean? He comes with a side salad?" Bo replied.  
"These creatures are serious shit. That's why I cut it up. But we need to separate the pieces before it reforms," she explained.  
"Reform?" Bo asked, exhaustedly.  
"Yes, and brings friends!" Tamsin warned. "What we need to do-"  
"We don't need to do anything! I will take care of this myself," she contended.  
"Did I do something?!" Tamsin inquired, confused by Bo's combativeness toward her.  
"Tamsin, I don't know what you want? or why you suddenly appeared after all these years? But I don't have time to play the trust game with you."  
"What are you talking about?!" Tamsin pleaded.  
"Don't act as though you don't know," Bo chuckled slightly, and then turned to walk away.  
"I came because I heard about Lauren and Dyson!" she exclaimed, before Bo was out of hearing range.

Tamsin could tell that her last comment had an affect because it stopped Bo in her tracks. Bo turned to look at her and nodded for her to follow. They headed back toward the main street and followed it toward The Dal. They walked quietly underneath the stars, neither woman wanting to bring up issues that direly needed to be discussed. Bo could feel Tamsin staring at her as they approached the bar. Its music permeating through the air from inside its thick walls. She turned to look back at her, but Tamsin averted her eyes, feeling the distrust Bo was radiating. As they came up to the front door, Tamsin noticed the whispers of the patron's standing outside. She could not tell what they were saying, but they scattered the moment Bo glared their way.  
Bo seemed tense as she entered The Dal, and it didn't go unnoticed by Tamsin. As they approached the bar, the music came to a grinding halt. Everyone stared in awe of them, and Bo returned a fierce stare at each and everyone of them. Then the sound of glasses falling drew their attention behind the bar. There stood Trick, the Blood King, but better known as grandfather to Bo. He quickly made his way from behind the bar and over to Bo and Tamsin. The closer he came the more apprehensive Bo posture became, leaving Tamsin with the impression they were not entirely welcomed.  
"Bo. How dare you show your face here?!" Trick exclaimed; his short builded never diminishing his ability to intimidate with one look.  
"Why grandfather are you not happy to see me?" Bo replied, deviously.  
" No. Leave now and take that thing with you!" he shouted, directing his disdain toward Tamsin.  
"Bo. Tell me what is going on here." Tamsin demanded while staring at the disgust in Trick's eyes.  
"Don't act as though you don't know Valkyrie," Trick responded.  
"I'm not here about her!" Bo yelled. She stepped toward her grandfather, poised in her movements. "Call them off," she commanded.  
"You've made this plea before, and I told you what you must do to end this," he replied.  
"This is not a plea Blood King. This is a last warning," she said calmly.

Tamsin's expression was one of bewilderment. Things were not like this when she left four years ago. She could sense the despair and death in the room. Some of the light fae patrons had not taken kindly to Bo's stance toward The Blood King, and they became very hostile in their manner. Tamsin approached Bo cautiously, whispering in her ear, "We better leave now. The crowd is getting even uglier than they were before."  
"Leave my family alone," Bo warned him once more. She began walking away with Tamsin by her side.  
"And what about Kenzi?" Trick questioned, adding, "Is she not your family too? How long do you think she can last? Do you not remember Lauren and Dyson?"  
She charged toward him ready to strike but Tamsin grabbed hold of her, pulling her sword at the patrons barreling at Bo.  
"Stop!" a voice yelled through the noise. Appearing from the crowd was Evony, The Morrigan. Her stiletto heels piercing through the silence that fell upon the room. Her tightly formfitting dress smothered her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination. Evil could not come in a more deceitful package. "Well look who's back in town. Tamsin, the vagabond Valkyrie."  
"Back off bitch!" Tamsin commanded.  
"Oh don't worry, I am just here to see the show," Evony replied, plopping down in the bar seat nearest Trick.  
"You leave them out of this!" Bo told her grandfather, breaking up the conversation between Tamsin and Evony.  
Tamsin began to pull Bo toward the exit.  
"I can't let you leave Isabeau," Trick said, signaling for someone to take hold of her.

The first person that placed their hand on Bo had it immediately removed by Tamsin's sword. He yelled in agony and fell to the ground, angering some of the other's in the room. Bo and Tamsin braced themselves for a fight, as they were swarmed by light and dark fae. Two more people lost limbs at the hands of Tamsin and Bo before Evony stood to her feet. "Let them go!" she commanded.  
"We cannot let them leave. The two of them together!" Trick proclaimed.  
Evony threw him a quick glare and he fell silent, but it was not out of fear, Tamsin could tell there was more. "Let Bo be with her family. Because soon she won't have any," Evony promised.  
Bo and Tamsin backed out the door and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. They did not stop until they could be sure that they weren't being followed. While they took a second to breath, Tamsin watched Bo quietly size her up. There was something different about Bo, something other than the fact that her grandfather had just tried to kill her. She didn't seem at all phased by what just happened, and that worried Tamsin. What could have possibly happened after she left? Why are Trick and Bo now enemies? She looked at the Succubus who was just a beautiful as the day she left, and tried hiding the admiration in her eyes.  
Bo could see that Tamsin was confused, but how could she be? Could she really not know the whole story or is this part of her plan? She couldn't help but be cautious of Tamsin's motives, but as always she was secretly wishing for the best from her. The fact that she was here at this time was too much of a coincidence. But Bo considered that their relationship was never simple, and reading the aura emanating from Tamsin's body in that moment was making things more complicated. Bo's lustful urges began to conflict with her logical restraint toward Tamsin. She turned away from her, hoping that Tamsin didn't notice her eyes beginning to change.  
"It's ok Bo," Tamsin assured her. "If you need to feed, you can."  
"Are you joking?! No thanks!" Bo said, sarcastically.  
"Bo I'm trying to understand why you are so mad at me?... Why is Trick your enemy? And why is he working with the Morrigan?," Tamsin asked.  
Bo looked at her and she could tell that Tamsin had no clue. Even when they first met Tamsin could not hide her intentions from Bo. "You really don't know, do you?" she asked Tamsin.  
"No I don't. Please fill me in," Tamsin replied, taking hold of Bo's hand.  
Bo pulled away, "I have to get home. Everything will be explained once we get there," she said.

They pulled up to an abandoned apartment complex, but it wasn't the same place they called home a few years ago. As they entered the new clubhouse, Tamsin could still see trace resemblance of the old clubhouse, making it feel more like home. Just as she began to feel comfort in her surroundings, Vex appear in the archway between the living room and kitchen. He was wearing a pair of his custom leather pants, a black tee shirt, and black leather jacket. His hair fell just above his eyes, and as it always was, he was still sexual ambiguous. He stared at Tamsin like she was a ghost, then stared at Bo who shot him a look of dismay.  
"Well look who finally showed up," Vex said. He walked over to her and began to circle around her, poking her gently with his finger. "Finally come home to take care of the mess you left behind," he said, chastising her with each poke of his finger.  
Bo took offense to his last comment, "Watch what you're saying there!" she advised.  
Momentarily he stopped poking at Tamsin, just long enough for her to grab his finger and warn, "Poke me again and you'll lose more than a hand this time around," she sneered.  
"My, my, aren't we snarly for someone who abandon our Succubabe in her time of need," Vex retorted.  
Tamsin looked at Bo, frustration in her eyes, "Can you please tell me what is going on now? Where's Rainer? Where's Kenzi?" she asked.  
"What? She doesn't know?!" Vex questioned, his British accent echoing the apartment.  
"Know what?!" Tamsin yelled, putting her attention onto both Bo and Vex for an explanation.  
"Apparently not," Bo replied. She paused for a second, then looked to Vex and said, "Go get her."  
Bo moved toward Tamsin, it was the closes she'd been to her the entirety of this time. She stood with her back facing Tamsin, while staring pass the archway. The smell of Bo's scent attacked Tamsin's nose, and for a moment she remembered the taste of Bo on her palate. She fought off the flooding memories in reverent silence taking more interest in what Bo was awaiting. Suddenly, a toddler ran out from the living room and jumped into Bo's arms. "Mommy!" the child shrieked. Tamsin stood baffled as the little girl buried her face in Bo's neck. The blonde little girl looked up at her with two different eye colors, one brown and one blue. Bo turned toward Tamsin allowing her to get a better glimpse of child.  
"Tamsin, this is Kenzi... our daughter," Bo revealed.  
"Ours...meaning? Yours and Rainer's?" Tamsin asked, with both a confused and stunned look on her face.  
"Meaning yours...Tamsin, and mines," Bo elaborated, passing Kenzi over to her.

As soon as Kenzi was placed into her arms, she knew that it was true. There was an immediate connection that she'd never felt with anyone, other than Bo, and it felt even stronger with Kenzi. The little girl smiled at her, and she felt whole for the first time in four years. Kenzi wrapped her arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too mommy." Tamsin looked to Bo for an explanation.  
"You love Tamsin too baby?" Bo asked Kenzi, and then asked Tamsin, "did you tell her you loved her?"  
Tamsin shook her head in denial, "I didn't say anything," she replied.  
"No she didn't say it mommy. I see it all around," Kenzi said.  
"How did you know she's your mommy?" Bo asked her.  
"I don't know mommy," the little girl said sweetly, cupping Tamsin's face in her hands.  
Vex stood in the archway once more, observing the family reunion. He could tell that Tamsin was truly happy, as well as very surprised. She bounced her daughter playfully in her arms, and examined her from head to toe. She'd never seen someone so perfect; other than the woman that was standing across from her. Bo was looking right back at her, and something about the way Tamsin was toward little Kenzi seemed right. Tamsin looked beautiful when she smiled, the few times she did smile; Bo thought to herself. Little Kenzi turned to Bo and blushed, "Mommy, you're in lurve!" she shouted.  
"What do you mean mommy's in love?" Tamsin asked little Kenzi.  
"She's glowing," Kenzi told Tamsin.  
Getting the sense that Bo was about to be exposed, Vex interrupted, "Come here you little tattletale," he said, grabbing Kenzi from Tamsin. "Mommy and mommy need to talk." He took the little girl into the living room, leaving Tamsin and Bo alone.  
"She's growing into her abilities really early," Bo explained to Tamsin.  
"Damn it Bo! how could you not tell me?" Tamsin questioned.  
"Whoa! Don't blame this on me. You left. No forwarding address, no phone and no email," Bo countered. "We all tried to find you whenever we had time, but then things got messy. There was Dyson, then Lauren. Kenzi even tried for a while, but it got too dangerous for us to be separated," she tried to explain, as tears began to well in her eyes.  
Tamsin bought her close and held her. "I'm sorry, don't cry, it's not your fault. I'm the one who left. After you and Rainer, then Dyson and that night," she paused; pulling Bo away, she asked, "That night? Is that when? How?"  
"Yes," Bo replied.  
"I don't understand how is this even possible?" Tamsin wondered out loud.  
"The blood moon. What I didn't know then, that I know now, is that I was also conceived on that night. When we met that night, it set forth a mystical occurrence that was never ever supposed to happen," Bo explained.  
"The rest of us just call it destiny!" a voice from the doorway said, interrupting the seriousness of the moment.

Both women looked over at the front door simultaneously, and standing there was a skinny Russian goth girl in high heels. Tamsin's face lit up with happiness at the sight of the eyeliner obsessed, short skirt wearing, pain in the butt, best friend of the Succubus. "Tamsin, where have you been? Give ya' mother a heart attack why don't ya?" she said, with her phoney New Jersey accent. She rushed over, giving Tamsin the tightest hug she could muster with her boney arms.  
"Kenzi I missed you," Tamsin admitted, uncharacteristically. She released the tiny Russian and they all sat down for a chat.  
"So I guess you've met my mini me," Kenzi said.  
"Yes, I see she named her Kenzi," Tamsin replied.  
Bo nodded, "Yes. I hope you don't-"  
"I couldn't think of a better name than Kenzi," Tamsin said, grinning over at the blushing Kenzi.  
"I know... that's what I said when she was born," Kenzi joked.  
"She's even beginning to talk like you," Tamsin said, "earlier she mentioned that Bo was in lurve."  
"Oh did she now..." Kenzi replied, curiously staring at Bo.  
Bo glared at her, and Kenzi knew immediately that there was no more to be said. Not even in jest.  
"Can you stay here for a sec Tamsin? I need to talk with Kenzi," Bo said. She pulled Kenzi into the bathroom nearest the kitchen. "What was that?" she asked Kenzi.  
"Hey, I'm not the one spilling secrets. That was you daughter. My dear granddaughter, niece," she replied, stumbling verbally over the confusion of her statement.  
"Kenzi, I don't know what to do. Should I tell her everything? Can I trust her?" Bo debated.  
"This is TamTam we are talking about here. Just in this lifetime... she has saved me, saved Dyson twice, took a bullet for you and drove off a cliff to protect you," Kenzi reminded her.  
"Yes but she also was the Valkyrie sent to capture me for the Wanderer, and the one who leaves when things get real," Bo retorted.  
Kenzi took Bo by the shoulders, " But she didn't betray you. And yes, she is a Valkyrie, but she's also mini K's mommy."

They withdrew from the sanctuary of their bathroom walls and returned to the kitchen.  
Little Kenzi was playing with Tamsin when they emerged, and Bo looked on in awe of how much alike they looked. When little K saw big Kenzi, she ran to her. Kenzi lifted her in the air, and they spun in circles into the living room where Vex was watching a Doctor Who marathon. Bo watched Tamsin watching their daughter, and gathered from her stare that she would choose to trust her. This was not about what happened between them four years ago, but about their daughter.  
"There is something I have to tell you," Bo told Tamsin.  
"I am here and I am listening," Tamsin reassured her.  
"When Kenzi was born, we all thought that she was Rainer's. Dyson and Lauren were not happy, but they promised to love her as if she were their own. Then that night, as we all gathered in the nursery to celebrate her birth, something happened."

Going back to that night in her mind, Bo recalled with some detail exactly what happened. Rainer was holding baby Kenzi in his arms when suddenly he began to act irrationally. He began screaming that the baby was not his, that it was Dyson's. He began to doubt Bo's love for him. Accusing her of carousing around with Lauren. Naturally everyone was upset by his sudden outburst, he was behaving erratically with the baby still in his arms. He began to threaten the child's life, pulling out a dagger from his side. Reacting quickly, Hale used his powers to subdue Rainer temporarily while Dyson grabbed the baby from his arms. Then handed the baby gently to Bo while he went after Rainer, clutching him by the throat.  
"Do not hurt him Dyson!" Bo yelled. Bo approached Rayner, and asked him why he would think such things.  
"That child is not mine!" he proclaimed.  
"Enough!" Trick yelled. "There is a way to prove that this child is yours," Trick suggested.  
"What we talking here... fae dna testing?" Kenzi interjected.  
"Something like that," Trick responded. He stepped forward and asked they all back up to give him some space. Bo held her baby tightly while Dyson kept tight hold of Rainer. Trick used the dagger and cut into his arm, letting his blood drip to the ground while he chanted. "Omni tu be decti ancestre."  
The floor shook beneath them and an ominous spirit arose from the blood. They all stood back unsure of the spirits intentions. "Do not fear," Trick said, he brought Bo and the child forth. "Great spirit of my ancestors, I ask for you foresight. Please reveal the truth of the child's lineage."  
The spirit looked upon the child, and quickly was turned away by what it saw. The reaction deeply worried everyone in the room, moreso Trick. He'd never seen this occur with an ancestral spirit. "Abomination!" the spirit proclaimed.  
"Hey, I don't care who you are! I will kick your spirited ass all over this place if you ever call my child an abomination again," Bo threatened.  
"Bo! This is our ancestor, show a little respect," Trick corrected.  
"He's not my ancestor, and I got Bo's back on this one," Kenzi said in Bo's defense.  
"Me too," Lauren added, somewhat meekly.  
"I'm sorry, forgive them," Trick pleaded, then asked, "Why do you call my grandchild such an awful name?"  
"That child is of Finarvin blood, but she is also a daughter of royalty. Which in itself is disgusting," the spirit replied. That being said the spirit disappeared from wince it came, and with it went the blood from Trick's veins  
"What does that even mean?" Bo asked, "the daughter of royalty?"  
"Hey BoBo? You slept with a king?" Kenzi asked, with a shocked tone, "you can tell me I won't judge," she told Bo.  
Trick was confused, but Dyson knew exactly what the spirit meant. The room fell silent when they realized Trick didn't have the answers.  
"Tamsin," Dyson said, "She is the child of a Valkyrie, also known as the daughters of royalty."  
"Tamsin?" Lauren asked, despair dripping from her lips.  
"How is that possible?" Hale asked.  
All eyes focused on Trick, who was the only one who possibly had the answer.  
"You will learn that anything is possible for fae of our lineage," Trick answered, in as vague detail as possible.

Bo wrapped up the story for the night, leaving Tamsin was speechless. She still did not understand what all this meant. She didn't understand how she could not know that she had a child. How she and Bo created life? Bo took her by the hand and they sat quietly for a moment. Kenzi entered back into the room, but this time when she entered she felt a overwhelming heat come over her. It seemed to be emanating from the two women, but they could not see it. Once Bo removed her hands from Tamsin, the heat wave ceased. Kenzi did not know what it meant, but she chose to keep it to herself, figuring Bo had enough to handle. She was relieved that Tamsin knew the truth, and could help with the coming battle. Now their army would be one woman stronger.  
"I'm so glad you are here Tams," Kenzi doted. " Now that mama bear two is in town, no one will dare be coming after baby bear Kenzi."  
A look of concern and anger came over Tamsin's face, "What are you talking about? Who's been coming after Kenzi?" Tamsin demanded to know.  
Kenzi looked like she was caught in a trap, "You didn't tell her everything did you?" she squirmed, inquiring to Bo.  
"Tell me," Tamsin said firmly.  
"Trick, Evony, Rainer, and some chick named Freyja. Who we've never seen but only heard of in passing," Kenzi told her.  
"Did you say Freyja?!" Tamsin asked, fear riddled in her voice. Her calm composer was quickly undone by the faceless name.

Tamsin became frantic. She stood from her chair and paced the floor anxiously. Kenzi ran to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka, to counteract Tamsin's reaction. She filled the glass to the brim and slid it over to her via the kitchen table. Tamsin passed on the offer, giving Bo cause for concern, so she took the drink instead. Sitting back in front of Bo, she said, " There is something you are not telling me." Bo hesitated to tell her. "Why are they after our daughter?" Tamsin asked.  
"They believe that she will grow to amass all power. Turning the fae world into a monarchy," Bo revealed.  
"Is that possible?" Tamsin asked.  
"I don't know. All I know, is that when I see her, I feel complete. She is this perfect thing that is part of me. The part of me-"  
"That was innocent and pure," she said, completing Bo's thought.  
"It doesn't matter what is foretold. We make our own destiny in this family," Kenzi added.  
"Freyja will not give up," Tamsin told them, "she is considered the Queen of the Valkyrie. If I go up against her, that's it for me."  
"No one is asking you to stay and fight Tamsin," Bo said.  
Tamsin stood to her feet. "I would never let any harm come to our daughter or any of you. No matter who is coming," Tamsin vowed.  
"See. I ain't raise my daughter to be no deadbeat," Kenzi said, proudly.

Bo had come to miss the stern look that Tamsin used to get in her eyes. Its been too long since she last saw those blue beauties staring back at her, filled with frustration and respect, all at the same time. She found herself getting lost in them until Kenzi nudged her arm. Kenzi grinned at her friend, whose obvious lustful desires for the Valkyrie were beginning to surface. Vex entered the room with mini Kenzi in his arms. "Mommy Valkyrie, baby Kenzi wants you to put her to bed," Vex said.  
Tamsin followed Vex through the living room and into the little one's bedroom. Moments later Vex came out, "Well ladies as much fun as it is to be with you all day long. It's time for uncle Vex to go out and play," he said, bowing out of the front door.  
"BoBolicous thank goodness he left!" Kenzi squealed, like a preteen at a slumber party.  
"Why are we so excited Kenz?" Bo inquired.  
"Because Tamsin is home. This is like a second shot for you two...FINALLY!"  
"No. That is not what matters here. This is about Kenzi, and being there for her," Bo replied.  
"Yes. This is about mini Kenz... and how exactly did she get here again?" she asked, then added, "oh yea, by some real potent Valkubus lovin," she kidded.  
"Really Kenz, must you be so vulgar when talking about my daughter?"  
"You and Tamsin are the one's giving off heat in here, and I don't just mean passion. You guys are literally giving off heat," Kenzi told her.  
"Ew Kenzi that's inappropriate."  
"Not like that. When you guys were in here touching, the room filled with this crazy heat. But neither of you noticed it, too busy gazing into each others eyes and all," Kenzi said. "Is she the one you're in lurves with?"  
"Shh," Bo said, silencing her know it all friend.  
Tamsin entered back in the room just as the two finished up there conversation. "Hope I didn't miss anything," she said.  
"No nothing at all," Bo replied.  
"Well I'm going to bed ladies, let's hope yous twos work out some plan to stop all this, cuz sistas getting tired," Kenzi said, retiring to her room for the evening.

Tamsin couldn't explain it, but every time she and Bo were left alone, a peacefulness surrounded her. She was aware of the impending war, but with Bo near nothing else seemed to matter. Except, baby Kenzi. This was no longer about what she ran from four years ago, it was about the child they created together. She could see the exhaustion on Bo's face, having to face this day in and it didn't seem to chip away at the beautiful unaligned Succubus. Bo stood to her feet and stumbled a little, but Tamsin caught her by the waist and helped her up. Tamsin's familiar touch on her skin was a reprieve from her customary touch from strangers, who she only used as appetizers.  
There was no one serious in her life anymore, not since Lauren. Dyson was her sole provider of fuel for a while, but in war, the food supply is sometimes cutoff by the enemy. A technique used to weaken the opponent. Too many fallen soldier's to dwell on at this late hour, as Tamsin placed her in her bed. Tamsin wasn't aware of the signals her aura was sending out to Bo. The Succubus began to take over pulling Tamsin in, and pressing her warm lips on the Valkyrie's. Tamsin pushed Bo down into the bed, and then attempted to bolted out the door. Her attempt was thwarted, and she found herself bound to the floor. She became overwhelmed by her innermost lustful urges.  
She turned around to see Bo reaching out for her, calling her closer without actually verbalizing. "Don't do this Bo," Tamsin pleaded.  
"I can't do anything that you don't already want to do," Bo replied, seductively beckoning her with her powers of persuasion.  
Tamsin tried to resist, but something wouldn't allow her to deny Bo. Something in her beg to surrender. Her body surged with passion as she was forced to draw near to her insatiable one time lover. Bo touched her on the waist causing her knees to buckle, and she fell onto the bed. Taking advantage, Bo climbed on top of her seized body, and leaned in to kiss her. The minute their lips touched, Tamsin broke from her trance. She tossed Bo off top of her and onto the bed, sighing indignantly. She looked at Bo in disbelief. "How could you?!" she yelled.  
"I'm sorry Tamsin. I couldn't get a hold of myself. When I get weak sometimes my body gets the best of me. But never like this."  
"If you needed to get your strength up, you should just ask," Tamsin offered.  
"I think I need more than you are willing to give Tamsin," she said, lowering her head.  
"What haven't I already given for you?" Tamsin responded. Making her way toward the bedroom door, she said, "Goodnight. I'll sleep on the couch."


	2. Chapter 2

Burying her head into the couch cushion, Tamsin fought to get some sleep. Whatever charm Bo had put on her, had yet to wear off. She was frustrated to say the least. The realization that she wasn't going to fall asleep came to her, so she arose to check on her daughter. She observed from the doorway with a proud gleam in her eye, thinking that she could stand there forever. A noise from behind her startled her into a defensive posture, but she was put at ease by the sight of her friend. "She is beautiful," Kenzi said.  
"She is, and she's mine," Tamsin agreed.  
"And Bo's," Kenzi reminded her.  
"Ah yes...Bo," Tamsin murmured.  
"What happened between you two that night, so long ago? You just left."  
"I'm sorry Kenz, I just couldn't deal. So I did what I do best."

Four years ago, on the night of baby Kenzi's conception, Bo was preparing for her ceremonial wedding to Rainer. Dyson and Lauren had been banned from the bridal shower Kenzi planned in Bo's honor. Vex and his friends made up the majority of the guest list, which was depressing to Bo. Kenzi and Hale were too preoccupied with each other to notice that Bo was in the corner, alone, and not having a good time. She sat there watching strangers celebrate her upcoming nuptials, the whole time dwelling on the fact that Dyson and Lauren could not accept her destiny. Tamsin entered the clubhouse just as Bo was about to retire to her room for the night.  
As soon as Tamsin laid eyes on her, she headed straight toward her, like she was on a mission. Bo saw her, and for a moment, her heart was devoid of sorrow. She held her in her arms as soon as she was close enough to touch, and it came as a delightful shock to the Valkyrie. Tamsin knew that Bo was not going to like what she had to say. So she strategically bought her upstairs, away from wandering ears. Bo's facial expression filled with worry as Tamsin paced her bedroom floor. "Don't be mad," Tamsin started, "but Dyson and Lauren asked me to come and talk you out of this one more time," she said.  
"Of course they did," Bo replied with a sigh.  
"They really don't understand this," Tamsin relayed, on their behalf, and secretly on her own.  
"They don't have to understand. They just have to except it."  
"Well they don't. That's why I'm here," Tamsin explained.  
"I don't know what else I can say or do here"-she moved toward Tamsin-"What do you think?" Bo asked.  
"I'm just the messenger. I have no say about anything," Tamsin replied, with a defeated tone.  
Bo caught on to her inflection, and implored her, "No. Please tell me."  
"I cannot give you an unbias opinion on this situation, I'm sorry Bo."  
"Of course not, because naturally you agree with your partner," Bo snapped.  
"You are incredible blind!" Tamsin exclaimed. "I could give a damn about Dyson or Lauren's opinion. I'm here for you," she explained.  
"Oh yea, because you have always been team Bo."  
Tamsin gestured her arms in frustration, then turned to walk away. "You win, I give up," she complained. Bo ran in between her and the bedroom door. Every move Tamsin made to exit, Bo countered, preventing her from exiting the argument.  
"Move Bo," she demanded.  
"Make me," Bo dared her, stepping up to her face.  
"Don't test me Succubus!"  
"Your move Valkyrie," Bo said, calmly.

They started shoving one another, and that turned into a slight back and forth scuffle. Then that turned into them having a full on wrestling session. Bo grabbed Tamsin by the shirt and swung her onto the bed. She jumped on top of her and found her shirt was ripped, and she was bleeding. Beneath her healthy thighs, Tamsin struggled to get away, but Bo had pinned her by the arms. The smell of Tamsin's scent beneath her, aroused her more than she could admit. But in that moment Tamsin's wound was her only concern. Not realizing that Bo was trying to address the cut on her chest. Tamsin fought hard for release, and was finally able to flip Bo onto the ground. Still having hold of Tamsin's arms, they both toppled down onto the floor. "Damn it Tamsin! I was trying to help you. You're bleeding," Bo said, looking up at the panting Valkyrie.  
Tamsin took a look at her own chest, then looked back at Bo and said, "I hate you."  
"I hate you more," Bo said, pushing her slightly, but not hard enough to move her body from on top of hers.  
"You don't listen to reason. You just make me so crazy!" Tamsin yelled. She leaned down and kissed Bo passionately on the lips, expecting that any moment she'd pull away. But she didn't. Tamsin removed her lips from Bo's, then looked at her awaiting a response.  
"I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop doing this," Bo said, while going in for another kiss.

Tamsin alleviated Bo of her clothing, and she squirmed under Tamsin's well placed hands on her curves. At first, she seemed to be reaching toward Bo's delicate part, but veered off course last minute. Much to the Succubus's dismay. Bo swiftly caught hold of her fleeting hand, and placed it where she desired. Tamsin smirked as her hand fell in sync with her lover's needs. Bo's back lurched off the ground, and she moaned as Tamsin touched down. She lay on top of Bo, intently seeking to increase her pleasure with a show of complete dominance. Letting her fingers take solace inside Bo's intricate flesh. Bo quickly took back some for her power by whispering her uncensored thoughts into Tamsin's ear. This caused a adrenaline rush through the Valkyrie's body, she lifted Bo from the floor to the bed, while her stayed planted between the Succubus's thighs.  
Her pale skin shimmered from perspiration as Tamsin's nimble fingers bestowed blessings, the likes of which Bo had never felt. Bo slowly began to inhale Tamsin essence during the height of her euphoria, unaware that part of her lover's soul would be reborn in 's indelible passion laid claim over Bo's entire being, bringing forth life from an inexplicable love. She fell into exhaustion once Bo had her fill. Falling into her lover's bare body, strands of Bo's hair fell onto her lips, and she allowed them to caress her skin.  
"That was amazing," Bo said.  
"You taste like caramel apples, dipped in cotton candy," Tamsin replied.  
Bo blushed, "And you were exactly what I needed before I get married."  
"You're still going through with this marriage?" Tamsin asked, with resounding disappointment in her voice.  
"Tamsin-" she sighed.  
"Of course she is... did you think you'd persuade her to do otherwise by bedding her?" Dyson belittled, standing at the doorway before storming off.  
Tamsin chased after him, "Dyson..." she called, grabbing a sheet to cover up.

He stopped half way down the hall, and turn violently toward her. She'd never seen him so angry, but it could have been the combination of betrayal that caused his disposition. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"You're not sorry," Dyson replied, "I should have listened to Lauren when she said not to trust you," he added.  
"That's a little harsh," she argued.  
"No. Its not. She warned me that you had feeling for Bo. But I thought it was just her being jealous. I mean, because you two fight all the time."  
"I don't have feelings for Bo," Tamsin swore.  
"Oh please Tamsin!... Like it matters. Do you think that Bo could ever fall in love with someone like you?" he replied, spitefully.  
"Because you and the good doctor are so much better than me?" Tamsin retorted.  
Dyson chuckled, "Look at you...you're kidding yourself," he replied, "you've been selfish all of you 're a murderer, a thief, a liar, and a drunk," he said.  
"Not to her. To Bo I'm more," she replied.  
"Are you kidding me? Listen to yourself, as selfish as ever. How good could you be for Bo, when you're bad for everything you come across?"

He walked away leaving her to wallow in his harsh words. His word might not have had such an effect if she hadn't already thought it were partial truth. There were two options laid in her path; go back in the room with Bo, or leave without a word. Easily she chose the latter of the two, not even returning for her clothes. She retreated, not wanting to face the truth or the consequences.

Kenzi listened to this sad tale of a love story gone wrong, and shook her head as it ended.  
Arms wide open, she rushed into Tamsin to give her a heavy dose of love. Tamsin fought the unnecessary attention, and Kenzi released her back to her unaffectionate disposition. "Oh my God! You have to tell Bo how you feel" Kenzi said, excitedly.  
"This is not the time. Besides, it's no longer an issue," Tamsin replied.  
"Why lie to me?" Kenzi asked sarcastically, " you're not really gonna try to convince muah, that you are over my BBFF," she said.  
"BBFF?" Tamsin asked.  
"Big breasted friend forever," Kenzi explained.  
Tamsin gave her a disapproving look and then they proceeded to the living room. Then, something came crashing through the front leaving a hole in the wall. As the dust cleared they noticed Vex, lying within the rubble. They ran to his aid quickly, and pulled the debris off of him. "Run," he warned, as soon as they uncovered his head.  
"You get Bo. I have to get Kenzi," Tamsin said with urgency. She ran down the hall as Kenzi went for Bo. Tamsin found her daughter sitting up in her bed calmly. She took the child in her arms tightly and ran back toward her friends. Bo was already was in the hallway before she could reach the living room. She grabbed Kenzi from Tamsin's arms, and made their way back to help with Vex. Everything was happening quickly. Kenzi and Tamsin grabbed Vex from the wreckage and lifted him to his feet.  
Within seconds a group of fae overtook the apartment prepared to fight. Kenzi grabbed her sword that was sitting on top of the coffee table. Her, Vex and Tamsin shielded Bo and baby Kenzi from the enemy as they began to surround them. However, they did not attack, and just as Bo was beginning to wonder why, she appeared. A tall blonde woman, blue eyes, clad in metal armour from head to toe. Tamsin could sense the fear increase when she entered. All the fae minions awaited her command. She loomed over them like python ready to strike. The woman directed her sight toward Tamsin and smiled condescendingly. Bo and the others noticed, but Tamsin did not react.  
The woman crept toward Tamsin slowly, "Tamsin, really? Do you think that sword can stop me?" the woman boasted.  
"You know this psycho looking bi-otch?" Kenzi asked Tamsin.  
Tamsin raised her sword to the woman's neck as she came closer. "This is Freyja. Queen of the Valkyrie," Tamsin told her friends.  
Bo's eyes began to turn blue as she tightened her hold on her daughter. Freyja smiled deviously and moved in closer to Tamsin's blade.  
"Yes I am the Queen. But Tamsin just calls me mom," she revealed to the room.

Tamsin turned to look at Bo whose expression gave away her thoughts. The other two could tell by Tamsin lack of response, that it was true. Bo began to back up slowly, and away from Tamsin. The other two followed her lead. Tamsin shook her head at her friends, as her words got lost in the midst of her friends appalled reaction. "Bo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"  
"Don't even," Bo interrupted.  
"Bo, I didn't betray you," Tamsin swore. Her eyes pleaded to Bo and her friends.  
Freyja snickered as Tamsin's response, "Then how did we find you?" she asked, directing the question to Bo. Tamsin pushed the sword harder into Freyja's neck, causing one of her minions to shoot a bolt of electricity at Tamsin. She fell to the ground. Bo jumped forward to try and aid her, but Kenzi and Vex held her back. Freyja saw Bo's reaction and she nodded in disapproval, as a warning to Bo. She knelt down by her daughter who was writhing in pain on the floor, and took hold of her by the chin. Forcing Tamsin to face her she said, "You dare raise a hand to me, and for what? These people didn't even believe you."  
Freyja began to rise from her position of gloating, giving Tamsin a opportunity to disable her. She took her sword and cut her mother at the Eccles tendon. Freyja fell to the ground. "Bo, run!" Tamsin exclaimed, rising from the ground. The swarm of fae came upon them swiftly, but couldn't penetrate the force field around Bo. She watched helplessly as her friends fought off her attackers. They were getting weak, and Bo could see it in their eyes. She knew that her friends would give their lives, and she couldn't let that happen. Placing Kenzi on the ground, she kissed her daughter and said, "Baby, you stay here. Promise mommy."  
"Ok mommy," Kenzi said.  
Bo unshielded herself and left Kenzi protected. Vex was overtaken by a group of his peers, and Kenzi was bleeding from the gash on her waist. Bo had to think fast. She tried to focus on her enemies so that she wouldn't suck the chi from her already weak friends. They watched in amazement as Bo relieved the evil posse of their chi. Freyja however, was not taken in by Bo's power. She arose to her feet and quickly threw a fireball at the preoccupied Succubus. Kenzi screamed for Bo and fell to her knees. The yell alerted Tamsin and she jumped in front of Bo, taking the brunt of the fireball. The force caused Tamsin to fly into Bo, breaking her hold on Freyja's minions. Their bodies limply flew past their daughter and into the kitchen wall. Baby Kenzi began to cry, causing her powers to manifest as a defense mechanism.  
Little Kenzi managed to cast doubt throughout the apartment, affecting even the strongest of Freyja's Valkyrie. The Queen enjoyed watching her granddaughter stir up so much doubt, that it caused infighting. Even she started to doubt herself, making her all the more threatened by the child. Unknowingly, baby Kenzi's use of her abilities caused the protective barrier to fall, leaving her vulnerable. Bo was lying underneath Tamsin when she began to stir. She could see Frejya casting a sleeping spell over her daughter, and she panicked. Bo grabbed Tamsin's sword and charged at the Queen. Freyja countered by using her magic to deflect Bo's entire body back into the kitchen.  
Bo hit the floor so hard that she couldn't move. Her friends were scattered all around her. Tamsin was lying beside her unconscious, Kenzi was bleeding and unconscious, and Vex was lying under bodies of other fae. His status, unknown. Freyja approached her slowly with baby Kenzi in her arms, confident in her victory over the unaligned Succubus. "You hurt my daughter and I will kill you. Very painfully and very slowly," Bo vowed.  
The Queen looked down at Tamsin with slight remorse in her eyes. "She should have stayed in Valhalla. I tried to protect her. But as you well know, you can't protect your child from everything," she said to Bo.  
Bo tried to stand back up but Freyja wouldn't allow it. "I will die before I let you hurt my child," she told the Queen.  
Freyja lifted her arm in preparation to smite Bo, "As you wish," she gloated.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo looked at her daughter slumbering in the arms of a monster, and she felt helpless to save her. Then the Queen fell to her knees. Hale was standing by doorway subduing her with his Siren call. It was only a temporary solution because moments later she rose to her feet. She silenced Hale with a simple snap of her finger. He began to feel something crawling inside his throat, just under his skin, and it began to choke him. Approaching from behind him was an attractive older woman. She had short black hair, long legs, and a slender figure.  
"Get away from my daughter," she said with a vengeful sting in her voice.  
Freyja was lighthearted about the threat until she saw the knife the woman was carrying.  
"Aife, she has Kenzi!" Bo yelled.  
"You come close and I will kill her here and now," Freyja warned.  
Aife heeded her warning and did not approach. That gave the Queen enough time to conjour up a cloud of dust to wisk her and little Kenzi away. Bo was finally released from the Queen's magic, but not soon enough to stop the abduction. The last grain of dust trickled through her fingers, and she fell to her knees and began to sob. Her mother attempted to console her but Bo fought away her affections. The magic on Hale had worn off and immediately he went to Kenzi's side. Bo fell into a fugue state, she was inconsolable. Aife began to shake her in place to bring her back to reality.  
"Bo, you can save them. You have to snap out of it!" she screamed.  
Hale brought Kenzi over to Bo and placed her hand over her dying best friend. Bo could feel Kenzi's heart slowing, and it bought her from her trance. Vex emerged from the living room, his body was beaten and bruised, but he was fine. Bo bought her lips to Kenzi's and exhaled some of the chi she stole from Freyja's minions. Kenzi began to get her color back but she was still bleeding at the waist. Hale used his siren call to cauterize her wound, and her heartbeat began to stabilize.  
Bo was still in shock when she realized that Tamsin was lying at her feet. She crawled over to her, placing Tamsin's head in her lap. They all watched as Bo tried to bring her back to life, but with no success. For some reason Tamsin's body was rejecting the chi. Bo became panicked and tried physical aggression to awake the Valkyrie. Hale and Vex couldn't bare to watch, so they move the still unconscious Kenzi to the couch. Bo laid on top of Tamsin's limp body and held her close while her mother stayed close.  
"I didn't believe her," Bo said regretfully.  
"I'm sorry baby," her mother said.  
"Damn you Tamsin. Why?!" she cried.  
Tamsin's long blonde hair was flowing in Bo's lap, so she began running her finger's through it mournfully. Aife could see her daughter's aura increasing the longer she stared at the Valkyrie. An immense heat began to fill the room unbeknownst to Bo. However, Aife had seen this before, and she wondered how her daughter could be unaware. Tamsin's body began to react to Bo's touch until she began to pull away. Her mother urged her to continue, because she could see something happening with Tamsin. Aife seemed adamant, so Bo used both her hands to caress the weakened Valkyrie.

Tamsin awoke to the sound to people arguing. She waited for her eyes to adjust before choosing to speak. Bo and her mother were having a conversation that didn't seem to consist of weapons. This was yet another relationship that seemed to have drastically changed. She quickly began to regain strength, and instantly she felt that something was wrong. Which was immediately validated by Bo's obviously distressed manner. Tamsin popped up from the pillow, and Bo rushed to her bedside.  
"Be careful babe," Bo said, easing Tamsin back onto the pillow.  
"Something is seriously wrong. I can feel it," Tamsin said.  
"They have Kenzi," Bo told her.  
"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Tamsin vowed.  
She jumped out of bed and went straight to Bo's arsenal. Bo followed behind, and they loaded up as much weaponry as they could manage. Aife called into the living room and both Hale and Vex came running. Bo detected that Aife and Hale were less enthusiastic about the mission. They were whispering amongst themselves, and Bo was becoming agitated by the secrecy.  
"I'm sorry is there a problem?" Tamsin asked, unaware she was reflecting Bo's thoughts.  
"What exactly is the plan here?" Hale asked.  
"Simple. I get our daughter back. Anyone in my way, dies," she replied.  
"I hate to be the one to state the obvious. But how do we know she's alive?" Vex asked.  
Tamsin charged at him pinning him to the wall and holding a knife to his throat.  
"You want to keep your body parts? You keep those thoughts to yourself," Tamsin replied.  
Bo pulled Tamsin away from Vex's throat, "I would know. She is alive," Bo said.  
"At the risk of getting my throat slit. We don't even know where to look," Hale said.  
"The Dal was empty. I guess they figured that's the first place we'd check," Aife added.

Tamsin flew into a rage, knocking things off of Bo's dresser, and kicking whatever was nearby. Bo took hold of her arm, and it calmed her for the moment. Another wave of heat circulated the room, causing the others to perspire suddenly. Hale and Vex took to fanning themselves, drawing the attention of Bo and Tamsin. Aife took the two men by the arm and they all excused themselves from the room. That left the two women to linger in awkward silence. Bo took that time to clean up after Tamsin's tantrum.  
"I don't know what to do Tamsin," Bo admitted.  
"This is my fault. We will find her," Tamsin replied, easing her hand down Bo's back.  
Bo turned to face her, "This is not your fault. I should have believed in you," she said, staring deeply into Tamsin's eyes.  
"How could you? I never stayed around long enough," she replied, regretfully.

Kenzi burst into the room with Hale as her crutch. Aife and Vex trailing behind them. She was holding her side, still wearing her bloody clothes and heels. Bo ran to her and embraced her fragile friend. "We have to go to the Norn," Kenzi demanded. Hale's expression was one of disapproval, but Kenzi continued, "She can tell us where to find baby Kenz," she added.  
"She's right," Aife said.  
"That bitch has never done anything to help me," Bo replied.  
"But there are enough of us here to offer her whatever she wants Bobo," Kenzi said.  
"Bo. We have no other choice right now," Tamsin added.  
Hale gestured for Kenzi to follow him into the living room. They left the others to discuss strategy. He helped her onto the couch, and sat beside her. She could tell by his manner that he was apprehensive about her idea. But he tried to pretend that there was nothing wrong, and addressed her wound. She kissed him then asked, "What is wrong?"  
"I don't think you should see the Norn," he replied.  
"No other option. I'm going," she said, cupping his face in her hands.  
"Let the other's handle this, you're not well lil momma."  
"No matter. I am going. End of discussion," she said, playfully.  
Hale stood from the seated position, "Damn it Kenz, this is not a game. You almost died last night. How long will you keep this up?" he asked.  
"As long as I have to-"she stood from her seat"-Bo needs me," she said.  
"I need you too," he replied.  
She took him by the hands, " I know, but I'm not going to bail on baby Kenz," she said.  
"Maybe you should," he suggested. He felt disgusted as the words left his lips.  
Kenzi hit him across the arm, "Don't you ever say that again!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry. But what do we really know. That she is dangerous enough to bring both light and dark together. And that Dyson and Lauren risked it all to protect her. Look how that turned out," he argued.

Just as Hale wrapped up his last sentence, the others came out from the bedroom. Kenzi stayed silent, and passed Hale a look that read; this isn't over. Tamsin and Vex tossed some supplies over to Kenzi and Hale, then they made there way outside the clubhouse. Aife held Bo behind with her so they could talk. "Do you trust her?" Aife asked with urgency.  
"Who?" Bo asked.  
"Tamsin."  
"Yes. Can we go?" she replied, quickly turning to walk away.  
Her mother seized her by the arm, "Are you in love with her?" she asked her daughter.  
"This is not the time," Bo snarled.  
"Well you better make time. It's important," Aife revealed.  
"Why?"  
"Because you didn't tell me that you two were in love when you conceived Kenzi," Aife said, mysterious in her tone.  
"She wasn't in love with me. It was a one night stand."  
"That's not what I read when I was in the room with you two," Aife rebutted.  
"I don't give a damn what you read. If this isn't relevant to saving my daughter than this conversation is over."  
Bo walked away, leaving Aife no choice but to follow.

They reached the Norn's lair within minutes. She hadn't relocated since the last time Kenzi was there, with her chainsaw. Prior to their arrival, it was decided who would be entering the house. Bo and Hale insisted that Kenzi stay behind due to her negative history with the Norn, but she wouldn't comply. She argued that she was unfit to keep look out, and Vex wholeheartedly agreed. He felt it unwise for the last Mesmer to risk the lost of his abilities, and the group came to an agreement. Hale also was chosen to keep guard, though he, unlike Vex wanted inside, to protect his lady love. It took some convincing on Kenzi's part, but he agree.  
The women enter to find the Norn sitting in her chair, her back to them. She was calculating in the way she smoked her pipe and read her news paper. They walked around her chair slowly and one by one, so that she didn't perceive them as a threat. As soon as Kenzi took her turn around to the front of the chair, the Norn snapped her head toward her. "I've been waiting for you," she growled. Kenzi fell backwards as the Norn's tobacco breath encompassed her nose.  
"This is not about her," Bo interrupted.  
"No it's not," the Norn replied, drawing her attention to Bo.  
"We need you to place a protection spell over our daughter," Tamsin said, to the surprise of everyone in the room.  
Bo took her aside, "We need to find her," she told Tamsin.  
"We need to protect her from Freyja. They want her gone," Tamsin debated.  
A crooked smile came over the Norn's face, "I can do both, but I want two things from two of you," she said.  
"Anything you want," Kenzi said. They all nodded in agreement. Even Aife, to Tamsin's surprise.  
The Norn let out a hideous cackle, then began to choke on her laughter. She stood from her chair, and played her hand across the room like a symphony conductor. Her hand played from woman to woman, at least four times until she landed on the two in the middle. Tamsin and Bo stepped forward, both were concerned by what the Norn was going to take from them. She stepped back to enjoy them stew in uncertainty, just long enough to determine what they desired most and what she did.  
"You're love for your daughter would be a nice addition to my collection, but I see two things that would interest me more," she gloated.  
"Just take our power's and get it over with!" Tamsin exclaimed.  
The Norn laughed, "You foolish child. Do you think you could hide from me that which you truly hold dear?" she asked.  
"Please just do your worst already," Bo said, woefully.  
"Fine Succubus, since you are in a rush. I will have claim over your human," she demanded.  
"No!" Bo exclaimed.  
"Yes," Kenzi interrupted, shocking everyone with her response, including the Norn.  
Bo looked toward her, "I will not lose you too," she declared.  
"Then no deal!" the Norn shrieked.  
"I will accept for her then," Kenzi said, pulling Bo aside.  
"I'm not letting this happen Kenzi," Bo asserted.  
"You have no choice. I will not leave here," she replied, the tears welling in her eyes.  
"I love you Kenzi."  
"I know Bo, but we both love mini Kenz. Let me help."  
They returned to the others, and Bo resentfully accepted her terms. The Norn smiled a Kenzi with a obnoxiously victorious grin. "In return you will have the location of your daughter." she proclaimed, then made her way toward Tamsin. "And from you. I will take... your love for the Bo." She reached into Tamsin's chest just as she had done to Dyson many years ago. Tamsin fell to the ground screaming in pain as the Norn's claws pierced her insides. The others observed the transaction in quiet surprise, until something appeared to be wrong.  
The Norn struggled to retrieve Tamsin's love, and it seemed to have a toll on Tamsin's body. But she refused to release without obtaining her gift. Bo couldn't watch anymore, she grabbed the Norn's arm and made her remove it from Tamsin's limp body. The old wench hollered in defeat, as the rest of Tamsin fell to the floor. Bo and Kenzi ran to her and helped her back to her feet. She managed to stand but was partially keeled over in pain, clasping her chest. "You almost killed me!" Tamsin groaned.  
"I cannot grant your other request," the Norn said, bitterly.  
"Just take my love! I don't need it," Tamsin cried.  
"I cannot!" the Norn rebuked.  
"Well why the hell not?" Tamsin asked.  
"The child is already protected. I cannot collect on a wish that has already been fulfilled," she explained.  
"Protected by who?" Bo asked.  
"I don't know, nor do I care," she retorted.  
"Then the deal is off," Bo said.  
She clutched Kenzi by the arm and went to leave. Kenzi's body seized and she was propelled into the corner of the room. Tamsin drew her sword, and held it toward the Norn as a warning, "You heard her. No deal," she said. Her eyes gleamed with anger while the Norn giggled with delight. Bo helped Kenzi to her feet, but she was unable to move her.  
"Then I guess you don't need to know where your child is," the Norn boasted.  
Tamsin looked to Bo and Kenzi, "What do you want to do?" she asked them.  
"I will take the chance. Kenzi stays with us," Bo proclaimed.  
"No. I will stay," Kenzi said.  
"See, the girl wants to stay-"the Norn said as she sat down"-though it would have been pleasurable to have the Valkyrie's love. I so enjoyed when I took the wolf's," she boasted.  
"Mention the wolf again, and I promise it will be the last time," Tamsin said.  
"Guys go! You're wasting time," Kenzi pleaded.  
Bo took her by the face, "I'm coming back for you," she promised.  
The Norn reached into her bag of magic and pulled out a compass. She spoke an enchantment over it and gave it to Tamsin. Bo and Tamsin said their farewell to Kenzi, promising to come back for her. Bo glared at the Norn, "If anything happens to her, there is nothing in this world that will stop me from killing you," she said.  
"We are coming back for you," Tamsin assured Kenzi.

Hale and Vex were waiting outside by the cars when Bo, Tamsin, and Aife appeared from the house without Kenzi. Bo could see the concern in Hale's eyes as they approached, and she was at a lost for words. She clutched Tamsin's arm hoping to muster up the nerves to tell Hale. Feeling empathetic for her, Tamsin spoke on her behalf, "Kenzi gave herself up as a sacrifice," she told Hale.  
He threw his hands up at the both of them, "Why does she always do this?" he asked.  
"She wanted to help," Tamsin replied.  
"You mean she always wants to help Bo," he said bitterly.  
Bo was too stunned by the comment to say anything.  
"Don't make this into something it's not," Tamsin replied, in Bo's defense.  
"My girlfriend may be the one choosing to sacrifice herself, but yours is always allowing her to do it," he argued, throwing a glare Bo's way.  
Tamsin stepped in between his glare and Bo, "She made her own choice. So back off of Bo," she said.  
Vex intervened into their increasingly hostile disagreement, "Ok let's all just remember. We are all under attack right now," he reminded them.  
Hale backed away, "He's right this is not the time. But I'm not leaving here without Kenzi," he said.  
"Then you stay," Tamsin suggested.  
"He's right we can't leave Kenz here," Bo replied.  
"Then you guys stay. But I'm going," Tamsin asserted.  
Bo clasped her arm before she could get into the car, "You're not going alone," she demanded.  
Tamsin snatched her arm from Bo, "I'm going, and you are staying here to save Kenzi," she clarified. She walked over to the driver's side of her truck and settled in for the ride. Within seconds Bo jumped into the passenger's seat, her dark brown eyes giving off signs of frustration. "Get out," Tamsin commanded. Bo leaned back into her seat and folded her arms, causing her cleavage to rise out from her shirt. Her demeanor was definitive, leaving Tamsin no choice but to start the car and drive.  
Aife and Vex followed behind them in the other car, and every few seconds Tamsin check the rare view mirror to make sure they were keeping up. Bo watched her do this for some time in the silence of the drive. She found it interesting that Tamsin had not reacted to what the Norn revealed. Instead, she acted as though it was common knowledge. But not to Bo, she was still trying to process what even Hale already knew. She stared unwaveringly at Tamsin hoping that it would draw her to speak, but it didn't. So Bo thought that clearing her throat obnoxiously might work, and it did.  
"Is there something the matter?" Tamsin inquired.  
"Are we not going to talk about what just happened, not even five minutes ago?" she replied.  
"That is irrelevant," Tamsin answered, without gazing Bo's direction.  
Bo tilted her head to catch eye contact, "You always do this. You never say whats on your mind."  
"It's not like you want to hear it," Tamsin retorted, making direct eye contact.  
"You don't know what I want," Bo murmured.  
Tamsin gave a light chuckle, "I am the only one who knows exactly what you want, and not only that, I know what you need," she said confidently.  
"So tell me about myself instead of hiding behind that brooding Valkyrie crap!" Bo snapped.  
Tamsin pulled over and put the car in park, "Ok fine. You couldn't choose light or dark, so you chose neither. You couldn't choose between Lauren or Dyson, so you tried both. Then I came along as a default option and you settled for casual sex with me; because you couldn't choose between them. But as much as you loved them both, Lauren was too weak for you and Dyson was too stong. You need someone who can be both, and someone who will tell you the truth instead of always trying to protect you from it," she ranted.  
"I suppose that someone is you?" Bo replied.  
Tamsin gave her a modest gaze with her baby blue eyes, "That person is not me. That is why what the Norn said is irrelevant, because I am."  
"So maybe I don't know what I need, but I know who I want. And I've wanted you from the moment you walked into my life. I have never cast you in the role of the default lover. That was the role you wanted to play. You could have told me the truth but instead you found excuses to justify your own insecurities," Bo criticized.  
"What would have been the point? Give you another person that you couldn't choose from," Tamsin argued.  
"Damn it Tamsin! I lo-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Tamsin sneered.  
"I love you Tamsin," she said plainly.  
"No you don't. You're just saying that because Lauren is gone."  
"I'm saying it because if you'd stayed that night, and asked me not to marry Rainer, I would have listened. I didn't know how much your opinion mattered to me until you were gone," Bo said sweetly, rubbing Tamsin's cheek.  
She moved in toward her and placed her soft lips on the Valkyrie's, and happily she welcomed them. Her welcoming lips teased the Succubus, and before she could think Bo rushed into her lap. Tamsin took Bo's thick, tight thighs into her palms and enjoyed the pulsating of her body beneath her fingers. Bo gently began to grind on Tamsin's lap, in hopes of easing the Valkyrie's inhibitions. But then, a sudden knock on the window startled them. It was Aife.  
She opened the door violently pulling Bo from Tamsin's lap, and out of the car. Bo barely landed on her feet when Aife threw her onto the side of the car. She slapped her viciously, causing Bo's face to turn sideways. Her mother's hand was about to barrel down on her again, but was halted by a very angry Tamsin. Aife wrestled her hand away from Tamsin with a disgusted look in her eye. She looked at Bo and said, "So it was just a one time thing," her mother said, returning to their earlier conversation.  
"This is none of your business," Bo replied.  
"It is my business, because it concerns my granddaughter!" Aife exclaimed.  
"She is our daughter!" Bo yelled.  
"And if you want to protect her, you better start telling me everything," Aife demanded.  
"What is this about?" Bo asked.  
"You two are in love, and you were in love when you conceived Kenzi, weren't you?!"  
"What does that matter?!" Bo grumbled.  
"It matters because the strength of your love for each other is equivalent to Kenzi's power. The reason she is a threat is because you two were not meant to fall in love. She's not supposed to be here," she revealed to them.  
"I'm so sick of this destiny crap. She is here and she is our daughter. That is all that matters," Bo said.  
"And she is my granddaughter. I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Aife vowed, glaring over at Tamsin.  
"Do you have a problem with me?" Tamsin asked.  
"Yes I do 're the reason your mother found us," Aife replied.  
Tamsin stepped toward her, " I don't like what you're implying, and advise you change your tone," Tamsin warned.  
"This is not the time!" Bo exclaimed.  
"Well none of this would be happening if she would have left you alone. But instead she put her selfish desires first, putting her own daughter at risk," Aife argued.  
"I came back because of Dyson and Lauren. Not for Bo!" Tamsin shouted.  
"That's partially true. You're back because there is no one to stand in the way of you and Bo," Aife said.  
"Ok that's enough!" Bo yelled.  
"I don't trust her," Aife proclaimed.  
"Well I do. Tamsin didn't know about Kenzi, and she wouldn't put us in danger by coming back here if she did," Bo replied.  
"You're love is blinding you daughter," Aife said.  
"It's my choice. She stays, and if you have an issue with that you can go."  
"Understood. I will get over it for my grandchild," Aife replied, returning to the other car.  
Tamsin looked at Bo and smiled graciously, "Thank you," she said.  
"It's fine. I heard you loud and clear. Let's just get our daughter so you can go on with your life," Bo said bitterly.  
"I didn't mean it like that Bo," Tamsin said.  
"Doesn't matter. Let's go," Bo said, walking around the truck and returning to the  
passenger seat.  
Tamsin slid into the driver seat, and they took off. By the look on Bo's face it was back to business, but Tamsin could detect sorrow behind her eyes. Though Bo had the ability to read people, Tamsin was apt at reading Bo. However now was not the time to discuss such things, so Tamsin chose to remain silent and in ignorance of Bo's feelings.

Meanwhile, at a large warehouse on the outskirts of town, Freyja, Trick, and Evony were standing together looking over baby Kenzi. She was seated in front of them playing with the toys Trick bought for her. The two women were quite frustrated by their expressions, but Trick seemed to be slightly amused. Kenzi was enclosed by the dead bodies of all kinds of different fae. Still she maintained her innocence amongst the dead carnage, as she reached over a limp leg to get her toy doll. Evony noticed Trick's amused expression and took her hand across his arm.  
"This is not amusing, those are some of my best dark fae lying around the little brat," Evony said.  
"No one told you to try and kill her," Trick replied.  
"I told her to," Freyja interjected.  
"You fools. I told you that was not an option," Trick said sternly.  
"She is a threat to all of us and our kind!" Freyja shouted.  
"And that is why I told you to take her to Valhalla and lock her away. That is the only way to contain her," Trick said.  
"And that was fine until Tamsin came into the picture," Freyja retorted.  
"And whose fault is that. You were suppose to keep her away," Evony remarked.  
"Some daughters are not easy to contain, as you well know Trick," Freyja countered.  
"Yes Trick, what are you going to do about Aife? It seems she's most happy when she's disobeying you," Evony said.  
"She is standing by her daughter. Something I should had done long ago," he replied, regretfully.  
"Boo hoo! We need to get this kid dead and now, before the Brady Bunch show up," Evony exclaimed.  
"Fine, call another one of your people," Freyja suggested.  
"Why don't you call one of your Valkyrie?" Evony asked.  
"Because us Valkyrie are a proud race, and we do not lower ourselves by becoming assassins. We don't kill our own."  
"I see where Tamsin got her high moral standards," Trick said sarcastically.  
"Well at least my daughter isn't a raging slut," she retorted.  
"Enough!" a male voice screamed, echoing through the warehouse.

In walked a handsomely chiseled male, with a short beard and short curly hair. His eyes were brown, and his muscles bulged from his tightly worn tee shirt. He approached them,charisma leaking from his every movement. "All of the powers accumulated in this room, and none of you can kill a child," Rainer said begrudgingly. Drawing his sword from his side, he stormed toward Kenzi, ready to strike her down. Freyja and Evony watched joyfully as his sword came inches to the child's skull. But before they had a chance to celebrate, Rainer fell to his knees and began to bow down at Kenzi's feet.  
He sat up with tears streaming down his face, and bought the tip of his sword to his chest. "For my betrayal I offer my life as penance," he proclaimed. They all watched as he began to peirce his flesh with his own weapon. Satisfied with the outcome of Rainer's immodest display. Freyja used her power of telekinesis to deflect the sword from his hands, and to distance him from the child. Rainer's body landed in front of Trick and Evony's feet. They glared down at him in silent condescension. He winced back at them as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Kenzi sat quietly playing, unfazed by Rainer's attempt at her life.  
"How did she do that?" he asked.  
"She is the daughter of the Succubus," Evony replied.  
"Not just any Succubus, but my granddaughter," Trick added.  
"And she is my granddaughter as well," Freyja said.  
"Listen to the two of you, doting over her," Rainer complained.  
"Don't confuse doting with reverence," Freyja replied.  
"I was doting," Trick said.  
"This is no time to grow soft old man. Bo and Tamsin aren't going to stop looking for her," Evony said.  
"She has to die," Rainer urged.  
"I will not make the mistake of trying to kill one of my kin. Not again," Trick responded.  
"If she does not die, then she will overthrow the blood laws and will overthrow the Valkyrie Queen," Rainer reminded him.  
"Then so be it!" Trick shouted.

Rainer became enraged pushing The Blood King to the ground. The two women sat back and allowed the scene unfold. Trick slowly got back to his feet, grabbing his staff that was leaning against a nearby wall. He struck Rainer behind the knee, causing him to collapse, then Trick struck him on his back. Just as he was about to deliver a swift blow to the back of Rainer's head, Freyja intervened. She used her sword to prevent impact of Trick's staff. Evony sighed disappointedly, "It was just getting good," she said.  
"Men, they always think brute strength will solve everything," Freyja said. She shook her head at Trick as she returned to her seat. With a snap of her fingers one of her Valkyrie appeared next to her. She whispered into the girls ear, and the girl rushed off to do her bidding. "If there is a way to kill this child, my servant will find it," she said, while another Valkyrie poured wine into her chalice. Looking at Trick she added, "And if you don't like that, then you can leave." Though her words were exact, they were not direct. Trick understood the underlying threat, and strategically chose to keep his intentions to himself, bidding his time.


End file.
